Roses and Daisies
by Jeziik
Summary: Traducción. Todos le dan rosas a Rose, pero sus flores favoritas son las margaritas. Nadie se ha molestado en darse cuenta de esto, ¿pero a Scorpius le importa? Premio para samfj.


**Disclaimer: A veces me pregunto por qué hay tantos personajes de Harry Potter con el nombre de flores. ¿Piensan que me lo preguntaría si me perteneciera Harry Potter?... ok, ni la historia, ni HP me pertenecen, de hecho ni el Disclaimer anterior, jeje, me gustó tanto que tuve que traducirlo. Así que el fic y Disclaimer son de RodentFace, que ya me gustaron mucho sus fics, más información en mi perfil.**

**Summary: **Traducción. Todos le dan rosas a Rose, pero sus flores favoritas son las margaritas. Nadie se ha molestado en darse cuenta de esto, ¿pero a Scorpius le importa? Premio para samfj.

.

_Roses and Daisies_

_._

_Por: RodentFace_

_Traducción: Jeziik_

_._

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín!" dijo Julie Thomas a Rose Weasley.

Rose gimió y miró su reloj. Eran sólo las 6:47. ¿Por qué me levantaste tan temprano?" preguntó. Normalmente se despertaba hasta las 7:30, lo que la hacía una madrugadora usual (tal madre, tal hija.)

"¡ES DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN!" gritó Julie emocionada.

"Repito, _¿por qué me levantaste tan temprano?_" casi gritó la chica Weasley.

Julie rodó los ojos. "Ten" le dio a Rose un ramo de rosas amarillas. "Tal vez esto te ayude a unirte al espíritu del día un poco más."

Rose se quedó mirándola. "Es día de San Valentín, no Navidad. Todo es una excusa comercializada para estafar a las parejas presionándolas para que sean más 'románticas' y hacer sentir a los solteros avergonzados así buscan a alguien que no les gusta para que gasten su dinero."

Julie la miró por un momento y luego dijo: "me di cuenta que no saldrás con nadie."

"¿Y tú sí?" preguntó Rose.

"De hecho" contestó Julie dándose aires de importancia: "no." Las dos rieron mientras se preparaban para bajar al desayuno.

R&D

"¡Feliz día de San Valentín, chicas!" habló Albus Potter desde el Gran Comedor. Rose y Julie se sentaron en la mesa frente a él y su novia, Violet. Albus le entregó a su prima un ramo de rosas de color rosa fuerte. "Eso es para agradecerte por ayudarme con Transformaciones" explicó.

"Gracias" dijo la chica sin entusiasmo. Dos ramos de rosas. ¿A _nadie _le importaba cuál era su flor favorita?

R&D

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Rose" sonrió Hugo mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas rosas.

"Gracias" contestó, "y no me llames Rose. Me haces sentir de ocho años."

"Sí, sí, sí, como sea" dijo haciendo un gesto impaciente con la mano. "Lily dice que el rosa significa felicidad y sólo quiero decirte de que estoy feliz de que seas mi hermana."

"Hum… ¿te das cuenta de que el rosa usualmente significa que estás feliz con una relación… sabes qué?" dijo ante la cara indiferente de su hermano. "Olvídalo, gracias."

R&D

"Feliz día de San Valentín, Rose" Lily le dio un enorme ramo de rosas azules. "¡Azul significa misterio!"

"¿Misterio?" Rose levantó la ceja.

"¡Sip! ¡Del bueno!" añadió con ligereza antes de marcharse.

Rose la miró irse y luego pensó: _Bueno, por algo fue nombrada como la Profesora Lovegood._

R&D

Después de terminar su clase, Rose regresó a la sala común donde dos chicos de primer año la esperaban, uno sosteniendo un enorme ramo (que apenas se alejaba del piso) de rosas naranjas y el otro un pequeño ramo de rosas lavandas.

"¡Me dijeron que te diera esto!" jadeó el primero mientras le entregaba las rosas naranjas. Una vez que estuvieron a salvo en las manos de la chica, se fue rápido, así no le pedirían que entregara más rosas.

Rose leyó la tarjeta que venían con el ramo e hizo una mueca. _"Sé mi cita hoy. Con amor, Cormac." _Cormac McLaggen (el tercero) había estado tras ella por un tiempo y ella no parecía deshacerse de él, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Recordando al otro niño de primer año (que esperaba con paciencia), tomó las rosas lavandas mientras éste se alejaba. La tarjeta decía: _Te amo. Con amor, tu admirador secreto._

Rose lo meditó por un momento. No podía pensar en alguien -más que McLaggen- que fuese su admirador secreto, aunque, no había sido muy secreto sobre eso. Rose se encogió de hombros y llevó los dos ramos a su dormitorio, junto con los otros.

R&D

Rose se sentó en la orilla del lago, mirando el atardecer. El día de San Valentín había sido como siempre dijo que era. La gente te daba cosas porque sentían que_ tenían _que hacerlo, no porque _quisieran._

Suspiró y una voz a sus espaldas dijo: "¿Estás bien?"

Se volteó y sonrió. Su mejor amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, caminaba hacia ella. "No te he visto en todo el día" dijo mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

"Bueno, ya sabes, cuando la mayoría de la población de Hogwarts está enamorada de ti, realmente no puedes dejar que las personas te vean en San Valentín" contestó asintiendo mientras ambos reían. "De hecho, tenía un resfriado. Lo que fue algo de suerte cuando lo piensas, porque así evité todo el comercialismo."

Rose asintió, pero no habló.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Scorpius.

"Oh, nada. Es que realmente odio el día de San Valentín" se encogió de hombros.

"Es más que eso" comentó con perspicacia. "¿Es McLaggen, de nuevo?" inquirió simpáticamente.

"No, bueno, mas o menos. Él me _dio _ el ramo de rosas naranjas más enorme del mundo y forzó a un pequeño de primer año que lo cargara por él, pero eso no es por lo que…" comenzó, pero él la interrumpió.

"Espera… ¡te dio rosas _naranjas_!" preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí, ¿por qué?" ella cuestionó confundida.

"El naranja significa deseo. Ni siquiera está _tratando _de mostrar algo de clase" Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

Rose se encogió de hombros. "_Es _McLaggen."

"Así que, ¿alguien más te dio rosas?" preguntó despreocupado.

"Eso es mas o menos por lo que estoy enfadada."

"Así que… ¿no?" inquirió él, pensando que necesitaba hablar con ese niño de primer año.

"Sí los recibí. Julie, Al, Hugo y Lily me dieron rosas. Y mi 'admirador secreto' mando a un primer año que me diera unas color lavanda." Rose no se dio cuenta del suspiro aliviado que dejó salir Scorpius. "Pero lo que me molesta es que ¡me dieron _rosas_!"

Scorpius se sentó recto. "¿Qué hay de malo con las rosas?"

"Es mi nombre" explicó Rose. "Todos piensan que es genial darle rosas a Rose, ¡pero no se molestan en saber cuál es mi flor favorita!"

Scorpius nunca había pensado en eso. El lavanda 'me estoy enamorando de ti' de las rosas ya no parecía una buena idea. "¿Cuál _es _tu flor favorita?"

"Margaritas."

"¿Margaritas?"

"Margaritas" asintió ella.

Scorpius pensó eso por un momento, pero no habló, sólo continuó mirando el sol hundirse lentamente entre las montañas a la distancia.

R&D

"¿Rose Weasley?" preguntó una primer año. La niña sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas y margaritas amarillas.

"¿Sí?" Rose levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo. La gente siempre le decía que leer mientras caminaba era mala idea, pero no había tenido un accidente aún (excepto por la vez que Scorpius corrió hacia ella por maldad, pero difícilmente contaba como accidente.)

"Me dijeron que te entregara esto" la chica entregó a Rose el ramo. Rose se dio cuenta que aunque el ramo era enorme (casi tanto como el que McLaggen le había dado), la chica no parecía tener problema en cargarlo.

"Gracias," tomó las flores. La chica se alejó y Rose miró por las flores en busca de una tarjeta, pero no pudo encontrarla, no que realmente la necesitara. Tenía una buena idea de quién se las envió.

R&D

"Gracias" Rose sonrió a Scorpius.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó él bromeando.

"Sabes por qué. Las rosas y margaritas. Nunca creí que lo diría, pero de verdad me gustaron las rosas" comentó sorprendida.

"Los colores de Gryffindor" explicó él.

"Sip" respondió apenas dándose cuenta de eso.

"Te hubiera dado margaritas rojas, pero el florista no podía tenerlas en tan poco tiempo" él se encogió de hombros. "No ganaba tanto por las margaritas, de cualquier manera."

"Y por florista… ¿te refieres al Profesor Longbottom?" sonrió Rose.

"¿A quién más podría ser?" los dos rieron.

"Sabes que no tenías que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, no me gusta el día de San Valentín, así que el hecho de que todos me dieran rosas no es realmente tan malo, ¿no?" preguntó la chica.

"Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. ¡Creí que te animaría!" sonrió Scorpius. "¿Funcionó?"

"¡Sip!" Rose no dijo lo que había pensado sobre los colores. _Rojo y amarillo. Amor y amistad. _Después de pensarlo un momento, dijo: "Je t'aime."

"No hablo francés" observó Scorpius.

"Lo sé" sonrió ella mientras dejaba atrás a Scorpius, quien deseaba que tuviera un diccionario Francés/Inglés.

Rose sonrió. _Tal vez San Valentín no es taaaaaan malo… nah, si lo es._

_._

Ok, sé que no está así bien romántico y todo, pero está lindo, jaja, bueno, me gustó mucho cuando lo leí. La razón por la que no tiene tanta miel es porque el autor o autora, no sé bien (tiene un nombre que no da para mi imaginación) detesta ese día, de verdad, eso fue lo que dejó bastante claro desde su nota hasta Rose & Scorpius :D

¿Les gustó? ¿Te gustó, samfj? De verdad espero que sí, ya llevabas diciéndome que querías un Scorp/Rose ^^ Y me dije "ya es hora" jaja.


End file.
